And I had the answers
by mapo-gu
Summary: "bila bunga itu layu, akan ada seseorang yang mati.") sehun x luhan (a.k.a selu) and jongin x kyungsoo (a.k.a kaisoo)


title: And I had the answers (but now they mean nothing)

pairing: sehun x luhan ; jongin x kyungsoo

words count: 989w

a/n: fx's 4 walls is a freaking bop! and anyway, please also read the bold words because they are important for the timeline.

* * *

 **o.**

luhan memperhatikan bunga yang telah layu di depannya. ia menghela nafas, merasa bersalah karena lupa menyirami bunga itu selama beberapa hari.

"bunganya layu?"

suara kyungsoo di belakang mengejutkannya. luhan menoleh, lalu mengambil lima tangkai bunga mawar yang sudah berwarna hitam. ia tahu bila kyungsoo sangat menjaga mawar itu, tapi ia malah bersikap lalai hingga bunga tersebut layu seperti itu.

"maaf kyungsoo."

kyungsoo tidak menjawab, bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis lurus.

* * *

 **i.**

"bila bunga itu layu, akan ada seseorang yang mati."

sehun menoleh, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bunga mawar yang kyungsoo bawa. ia menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran, tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda mungil itu maksud.

belum sempat bertanya apa artinya, suara luhan yang memanggil sehun terdengar dari dapur. sehun segera meninggalkan kyungsoo bersama bunga mawar itu.

 **ii.**

dua hari setelah bunga mawar itu layu, luhan meninggal karena kecelakaan.

 **iii.**

mata sehun seolah membakar kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. sekalipun orang-orang, termasuk polisi, berkata bahwa meninggalnya luhan merupakan murni karena kecelakaan, sehun tidak percaya.

"semua gara-gara kau," sehun mendesis dan menatap pemuda bermata bulat itu. "bila kau tidak berkata seperti itu, luhan tidak akan mati!"

bibir kyungsoo tertutup rapat.

 **iv.**

"luhan akan hidup lagi."

kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, menatap jongin dengan tatapan kosong. tetapi jongin malah tersenyum, seolah tidak terkejut dengan apa yang kyungsoo katakan. ia menyentuh pipi kyungsoo dengan lembut lalu mengecup bibir pemuda yang sebenarnya lebih tua darinya itu.

"maaf, kyungsoo."

dan kyungsoo segera mengerti.

 **v.**

kyungsoo meninggal karena bunuh diri.

sehun menyalahkan dirinya dan merasa bersalah.

 **vi.**

jongin merangkul sehun yang menangis dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian luhan dan kyungsoo. pemuda yang berkulit putih pucat itu meminta maaf kepada jongin, karena ia lah penyebab hingga kyungsoo bunuh diri.

"seharusnya aku tidak menuduh kyungsoo saat itu," sehun mengepalkan tangannya. "dan seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan luhan keluar rumah saat itu. bila tidak, mereka tidak akan mati."

sedangkan jongin tidak bersuara, hanya sesekali menepuk punggung sahabatnya. ia tahu sehun sangat mencintai luhan, dan sejujurnya ia sedih melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

 **vii.**

"maafkan aku," sehun berkata suatu hari. ia sudah tidak terpuruk seperti dulu, dan jongin merasa semakin senang melihatnya.

"untuk apa?"

"karena aku, kyungsoo membunuh dirinya sendiri."

jongin tersenyum, "itu lebih baik dibanding melihatnya meninggal karena hal lain."

 **viii.**

sehun menemukan cara untuk memutar waktu. ia memberi tahu jongin, dan ternyata jongin sudah mengetahui hal tersebut.

sehun mengajaknya, tapi pemuda itu menolak.

 **i.**

"bila bunga itu layu, akan ada seseorang yang mati."

sehun tidak menoleh, ia merasa apa yang kyungsoo katakan terasa sangat familiar seolah ia pernah mendengarnya. kyungsoo mendekati sehun, lalu mengambil setangkai bunga tersebut.

suara luhan yang memanggil sehun dari dapur membuat sehun merasa seperti deja vu. tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak ketika kyungsoo menyentuh pundaknya.

mata kyungsoo seperti menghisapnya.

 **ii.**

bunga itu tidak pernah layu. bila luhan lupa untuk menyiraminya, maka sehun akan menggantikan kekasihnya itu. bunga tersebut terus hidup, hingga akhirnya layu dengan sendirinya.

 **iii.**

sehun meninggal karena kecelakaan.

 **iv.**

luhan hampir menjadi gila karena itu. ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa sehun.

 **v.**

kyungsoo membawa luhan ke ahli kejiwaan, berharap luhan menjadi sedikit lebih baik. ia sangat ingin sahabatnya, luhan, bisa kembali ceria seperti dulu.

 **vii.**

kyungsoo tidak tahu bila luhan menjadi sedikit lebih baik bukan karena ahli jiwa itu.

 **viii.**

"seharusnya semua sudah berakhir," kata kyungsoo ketika jongin mencium seluruh wajahnya. "ia hanya punya satu kesempatan, dan kesempatan itu telah ia gunakan."

jongin tidak berkata apa-apa.

 **vi.**

"bunga itu harus layu," kata jongin. dan luhan merasa jauh lebih baik.

 **i.**

sehun membuka matanya secara mendadak saat mendengar suara kyungsoo. ia tidak tahu apa yang pemuda mungil itu katakan, tetapi ketika ia melihat lima tangkai bunga mawar di depannya, semua terasa familiar.

lalu suara luhan yang memanggil sehun dari dapur mengalihkan perhatian sehun. ia menatap kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

sehun meninggalkan kyungsoo bersama lima tangkai bunga mawar itu.

 **vii.**

"semua harus berjalan sesuai dengan takdir," gumam jongin.

 **ii.**

bunga mawar itu layu karena luhan lupa menyiraminya.

sehun merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

 **iii.**

luhan meninggal karena kecelakaan.

 **iv.**

sehun tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika luhan, kekasihnya sendiri meninggal. tetapi bila harus jujur, ia merasa seperti ia akan gila. ia merasa bila luhan tidak sepantasnya meninggal dengan cara seperti itu.

dan saat acara pemakaman luhan, tanpa sengaja ia melihat wajah kyungsoo yang pucat pasi, berada di dalam pelukan jongin.

 **v.**

kyungsoo meninggal karena ditusuk oleh seorang perampok.

 **vi.**

sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, dan bercerita kepada jongin. tetapi sahabatnya itu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah jawaban yang hingga sekarang sehun tidak mengerti artinya.

 **i.**

"bila bunga itu layu, akan ada seseorang yang mati."

sehun terdiam, tahu suara itu adalah milik kyungsoo.

 **ii.**

luhan tidak pernah lupa menyirami bunga itu, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat aslinya yang pelupa. lalu bungga tersebut layu dengan sendirinya karena usia.

 **iii.**

"semua harus berhenti!"

kyungsoo menatap senyuman jongin dengan jijik, "kau harus berhenti, jongin."

"aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilangan sahabatku."

jongin lalu mendekat, meraih kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan kyungsoo tidak menolak.

 **iv.**

sehun meninggal.

 **i.**

"bila bunga itu layu, akan ada seseorang yang mati."

 **ii.**

luhan meninggal.

 **iii.**

kyungsoo meninggal karena luka bakar yang parah.

 **iv.**

dan sehun untuk kesekian kalinya menemukan cara untuk memutar waktu.

 **i.**

"aku tidak membeli bunga mawar," bisik kyungsoo ketika jongin berusaha untuk mencium bibirnya.

jongin berhenti, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan terkejut. kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, menyentuh telinga jongin dengan lembut, "kau tahu mengapa? aku muak dan ini harus berhenti."

 **ii.**

jongin meninggal karena kecelakaan.

luhan dan sehun berusaha menghibur kyungsoo sekalipun pemuda itu tidak nampak sedih. ia selalu tersenyum ketika orang-orang meminta maaf karena kematian kekasihnya.

 **iv.**

kyungsoo meninggal karena bunuh diri.

* * *

 **i.**

"sehun-ah," luhan menatap sebuah vas bunga yang berisi lima tangkai bunga mawar. "ini untuk apa?"

sehun hanya tersenyum, "tidak untuk apa-apa. aku hanya ingin membelinya saja."

 **ii.**

 _"bila bunga itu layu, akan ada seseorang yang mati."_

* * *

 _explanation:_

jadi sebenarnya, jongin itu semacam seseorang yang berkuasa atas waktu, sedangkan kyungsoo itu berkuasa atas kematian. kyungsoo beli bunga mawar, dan kalau bunga mawar itu layu, luhan harus/akan mati. kalau luhan mati, kyungsoo juga akan mati. jadi itu semacam domino effect.

jongin, tau cara memutar balikkan waktu. dan sehun memuta balikkan waktu. tapi setelah waktu diputar balik, sehun dan luhan sama-sama lupa, sedangkan kyungsoo enggak. nah pas mutar balik waktu, sehun bakal bikin bunga itu gak layu walaupun dia gak inget masa lalunya. tapi kalau bunga itu gak layu, sehun yang meninggal. kalau sehun yang meninggal, luhan jadi gila. itu semacam butterfly effect.

jongin gak suka kalau sehun meninggal, makanya dia sengaja kasih luhan kesempatan untuk mutar balik waktu. tapi kalau luhan muter balik waktu, semua kembali ke awal. mawar layu, luhan meninggal, dsb.

kyungsoo tau kalau ini gak akan berhenti, akhirnya dia gak beli mawar. kalau gak ada mawar, jongin yang meninggal. kyungsoo tau karena dia yang berkuasa atas kematian, bisa dilihat gimana penyebab dia meninggal selalu beda sedangkan luhan dan sehun engga.

tapi, takdir awalnya itu harusnya luhan yang meninggal. makanya di akhir, sehun dan luhan yang gak ingat apapun, beli mawar lagi, dan berujung di luhan yang meninggal.


End file.
